Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as 'Boons '''in the custom world screen) are naturally spawned structures in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. They are introduced since the ''Doorway to Adventure Update. They are rare structures. Players can usually find valuable Items in the set piece. However, some set pieces are served as a trap and players will have to bear the risk after taking items away from the set piece. The Skeleton beside set pieces represents those dead adventurers on the island. Miner's Camp You can see a Skeleton with a Miner Hat and a Opulent Pickaxe beside a base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other food source like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes and Crock Pots can be found too. Other Camps This is a camp found in Adventure Mode World 5. The camp is surrounded by Hay Wall and there is Crock Pot nearby. A Skeleton is found beside the camp. Ice Staff Trap It is surrounded by 5 Ice Hounds while an Ice Staff is placed at the center. Once Ice Staff is taken, other hounds will wake up and attack you. Players are recommended to kill the Ice Hounds one by one, since the hounds stay asleep even when their companions are killed. Once the Ice Staff is picked up, it will begin to Rain. Fire Staff Trap Fire Staff Trap is similar to that of the Ice Staff Trap, except the Ice hounds are substituted for Fire Hounds. Once the Fire Staff is picked up, it will begin to rain. Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png Many Rots are lying around. If you open a Chest or Backpack, all food sources inside your inventory will turn stale. Inside the opened chest, there is a numerous amount of Rot . Icebox Trap There is a Chest located in a Forest biome. A Winterometer and an Ice Box are placed beside the chest. If you open the chest, you will find tons of winter-related items such as an Ice Staff, Winter Hat and Breezy Vest. However, winter starts immediately and watch out, because the Deerclops is not lurking far behind. Also you can get the items in the chest smacking with Hammer. It drops the loot but not start the winter. (If the player finds an icebox trap it can be used to their advantage by opening it on the first day of winter, thus providing the player with the chests winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter.) Wood Wall Trap It is usually located in a Savanna Biome, where Bones are surrounded by Wood Walls and some Beefalo Wool are placed inside. You will find a Chest at the entrance. Once you open it, you will find 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder and 4 Logs. Meanwhile, tons of gunpowder will drop out and try to kill you instantly. Several users have reported that this trap is currently not working. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring. If you hit the spider, 3 extra Spider Warriors will spawn around you. On other Spider Traps there are than one already. MacTusk City ]] It is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not recommended to stay overnight at MacTusk City. Other Sets Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper skeleton mushroom-ring.jpg|Mushroom ring